Devil King
by Wraith Queen 500
Summary: Unknown to Dante, Mundus' death left a vacancy in the demon world and now powerful devils are fighting over the throne. One such devil may just bring that fight to the Devil Hunter's doorstep, a devil Dante hoped to he didn't have to see agian.
1. Devil May Cry

Here is my first Devil may cry fanfiction, yey! I hope you enjoy it.

Disclamer: I own nothing!

Please leave me a review.

* * *

Chapter One: Devil May Cry

"Dante," shouted Patty, "this place is a mess!"

The Devil Hunter's only response was to roll over on the couch. Growling, Patty grabbed the mop bucket full of dirty water, and dumped it on the unsuspecting devil. Dante jumped up only to dodge the bucket flying at his head. His success was short lived when a sword hilt rapped him on the back of the head.

"Jesus, Vergil, that hurt," whined Dante from the floor.

"Your childish squabbles are annoying!" said Vergil. "I'm trying to read and your ruckus is bothering me. So shut up, get up, and clean your damn mess."

Vergil returned to the arm chair while Dante walked over to his desk and brushed all the pizza boxes into the trash can. Patty, once he moved, took the can and went outside to empty it in the dumpster by the side of the building before she continued her cleaning. Dante turned the jukebox on before lying back down on the couch, tapping his foot to the beat. Vergil had picked up the book on the arm of the chair, continuing where he left off. The phone on Dante's desk began to ring, breaking the flow of energy they had just created. Vergil, after the third ring, set his book down again and walked over to answer it since Dante had made no attempt. Vergil hated it when Dante ignored the phone. Calls meant jobs, and jobs meant money; something Dante seemed unable to keep. Since Vergil lived with him that meant he wasn't in the way of a lot of money either. Most of his earnings seemed to be used to buy necessities while Dante bought pizza and strawberry sundaes.

"Hello?"

Patty stopped dusting and leaned on the side of the desk to listen. Her arms were crossed on the surface.

"I see," said Vergil. "Where?"

Grinning, Dante jumped off the couch and walked behind the desk to the weapons case. Snatching his coat off the stand, he slipped his arms into the sleeves. Dante grabbed his dual guns, Ebony and Ivory, and his sword, Rebellion, off the wall.

"We have a demon nest downtown. Near the ruins of Temen-ni-gru," informed Vergil. "Ten thousand, providing you can restrain from getting too flashy."

"Come on Verge, where's the fun in that?" grinned Dante as he headed out the door.

Patty continued with her cleaning, glad that Dante couldn't get in her way. Once the downstairs was successfully clean Patty went upstairs. Sure she was fifteen and Dante made it hard on her sometimes but the truly enjoyed cleaning. She also got to hang out with Dante who she did adore. He was like the older brother she never had. He had saved her from demons on multiple occasions.

"Dante!"

Sighing, Patty went to the landing. The door was open, obviously not very nicely either. Lady was in the room, looking around. Nero was standing behind her.

"Dante!" shouted Lady again.

"He left," replied Patty. "He and Vergil went on a job."

"Where?" asked Lady.

Patty shrugged. "Downtown, I think."

Lady ran out the door, slamming it behind her. Nero winced with the force of the door. Lady's motorcycle started up and the noise soon grew quieter as she drove off. She was most likely going to find them. She tried every way possible to leach money out of Dante since he owed her so much of the simple paper.

Nero put his sword, Red Queen, on the wall next to where Rebellion hung. He put Blue Rose, his gun, under where Ebony and Ivory hung. Flopping on the couch Nero grabbed the magazine and flipped it open to a random page.

Patty had found it ironically funny that after Nero moved in Dante had found out Vergil was still alive but trapped in hell. During Vergil's rescue they had learned that Nero was his son. This had all happened a year ago, four months after Dante and Nero had defeated the Order of the Sword. Nero had actually finally became comfortable enough to call Vergil dad and Vergil actually answered to it. Dante had found this incredibly funny and spent two days laughing about it. Trish had moved out shortly after Nero moved in. She now owned an apartment in town, so Vergil was given her old room. The incident with Mundus on Mallet Island had left a sour feeling between Vergil and Trish. While they didn't always like being around each other they learned to tolerate each other. Lady had gotten over her dislike and mistrust for Vergil too. She was still convinced he was pure evil but had stopped trying to kill him. Dante had to step in several times on such occasions because Vergil only had to look at her wrong before she would claim he was an evil devil and try to end him.

"When'd they leave?" asked Nero.

"Not that long ago," said Patty. "Lady may actually catch them."

"Dad would be pleased about that," joked Nero. "He's not happy about the old man not using any of his money to help out. Lady trying to take what little we have and always hammering Dante out of cash is staring to piss him off. Trish and Morrison aren't helping either."

"Well its Dante's fault that he's so far in debt he can't see the sunlight. Maybe you and Vergil could commit mutiny and kick him out until he learns to actually use his money wisely."

Nero gave her a wolfish smile. "Now there's a thought. Maybe we will."

* * *

"Why the hell do they always pick places so far away from the closet pizza joint," complained Dante.

Vergil rolled his eye, "Because they don't like pizza."

"How can anyone hate pizza?" asked Dante, "It's awesome!"

This was just one of the many things that Dante had complained about on the drive here. Being unable to stab him was what was pissing Vergil off the most. A dead guy in the passenger side of a car with a sword impaled in him just didn't send the right message to the neighbors. Not that Dante had any. They all ran off when demons kept showing up and wrecking the place.

The area they were at now was abandoned. After Temen-ni-gru people had tried to rebuild but things kept happening and they just stopped. Demons loved to hang around this place. Dante had gotten rid of most of them, but every once in a while a nest of demons would move in. Their client had called about ruckus and what sounded like a fight. Most people around here knew when something happened in this part of town to call Devil May Cry. He had said that when he heard the sound he could see creatures swarming in the sky and a pillar of what looked like black fire had appeared.

"Hey Verge, if this place is swarming with demons then where are they?"

"Gone. I cannot feel the presents of any demons."

Dante walked into one of the buildings while Vergil went and checked another. Walking inside, Dante saw part of the roof was caved in. Some of the far wall was also destroyed and several pieces of broken furniture could be seen lying all over the floor. Pushing aside the door Dante entered the kitchen. As he was looking around he felt his foot slide out from under him; he caught himself on the cabinet.

"What the…?"

Reaching down Dante's hand met a wet, sticky substance. He brought his hand up to his nose and smelled what was on it.

"Blood?" he muttered to himself.

Tasting it, Dante quickly spit the foul substance out before standing up to seek out Vergil. He left the way he came. Entering the building Vergil had gone into Dante located him in one of the back rooms after jogging through the various doors. Dante saw Vergil near the back wall, kneeling. Upon closer inspection Dante saw a body. The body was of a girl, about twenty-two of age. She had long brownish-red hair and her eyes were open and terrified.

"She was like this when I found her," said Vergil before Dante could ask.

Vergil swept his hand over her face, closing her eyes before standing.

"I've found no other bodies, either human or demon," he continued.

"Yeah, well I found blood," replied Dante. "It was demon. I don't know what but something killed them. All of them."

"That appears to be the only explanation," agreed Vergil. "That would also explain why we haven't seen any. But then who killed her; the demons or whatever killed them?"

* * *

Despite being like Dante, Nero could at least cook. Since he moved in he had cooked dinner. Pizza was good and all but he just couldn't live off of it. Vergil's moving in only enforced it. Nero, according to Patty, cooked enough to feed an army. Dante ate a lot, Trish and Lady loved to drop by for a free dinner, so how could he not cook a lot? Patty ate there too most of the time and on rare occasions Morrison and Nina, Patty's mom, would join them.

Today was one of those days for Trish. "Hey Kid, where's Dante?"

"Left," said Nero. "Sorry Trish, but he should be back soon."

"It's fine. What are you making?"

"Pasta. Patty wanted it."

"Yep!" smiled Patty.

Patty loved to help Nero. He had taught her all kinds of recipes. When she had asked where he learned to cook, Nero had told her it was Kyrie who taught him. Nero had ended the relationship with her because being around him was always putting her in danger and her parents had great mistrust for him because of his demon heritage. They where also convinced that he was at fault for Credo's death.

Patty often used what she was taught to cook for the other kids at the orphanage. She also cooked for her mother, and Morrison, whom she and her mother where now living with. When dinner was ready Trish helped set the table while Nero fixed the plates. Lady returned in time to eat as well.

"Don't eat it all," said Nero, "We need to save some for Dad, and Dante."

"You know the first time I heard you call Vergil that I nearly died," said Lady.

"I remember," chuckled Nero. "Your expression is hard to forget."

"When do you think they're going to be back?" asked Patty.

Trish shrugged. "I don't know. But this time you're going to call Morrison and your mom and tell them you're here if you want to stay and wait."

The last time Patty had stayed to wait for Dante to come back from a mission, she hadn't told Nina or Morrison, and so they panicked. Nina feared see had been attacked. After several hours of worry and two pissed humans and one half-devil the matter had been resolved but Patty had been forbidden to go anywhere near Devil May Cry for a whole day. She had grown close to everyone here, even the distant Vergil. Vergil had never admitted it but his actions had shown that he had liked her too. He had even saved her from a demon attack when Dante couldn't. Dante had been impressed.

Nero put two plates in the fridge before cleaning up. Trish helped him with the dishes while Patty and Lady sat at the table chatting. When Nero finished they retired to the main room, continuing to wait for Dante and Vergil to return.

* * *

Around midnight they finally came back. They had spent most of the day trying to find clues, and their client, who seemed to have mysteriously vanished. Lady was slumped over on the desk, asleep. Nero was asleep on the couch and Patty was lying on top of him using his chest as a pillow. Trish was sitting in the armchair.

"It's about bloody time," she hissed groggily.

"Sorry, Trish, but we got kind of hung up," apologized Dante.

"How?"

"The demons were already destroyed when we arrived," said Vergil. "Our client has disappeared and we found the mangled remains of a woman."

"Who killed her?" asked Trish.

"I'm betting the demons," whispered Dante, "but that only leaves us with the problem of the disappearing client and who killed the demons."

"Disappearing clients and mysteriously killed demons are never a good sign," Trish observed.

* * *

The next morning after the situation was explained, Lady went to do some research on what the client had told them. They had wanted to make sure they didn't have turf war going on. When one nest tried to move in on another they usually fought it out, a lot like human gangs did. But when there is a chance a devil is involved things always went south, fast. Vergil said that there was no way a hunter had killed the demons because one; they would have found evidence and two; he wouldn't have left the girl's body. The fact that they had found no demons at all only meant that it wasn't another nest and that only left a devil. Trish had gone to the hot spots where lowly demons loved to hang out. They didn't have much demon power so they couldn't really fight unless they did it as a large group but against any trained hunter or powerful demon they were pretty much useless. They did serve as very good gossipers and always had the latest on the demon world and who was in town.

Dante was asleep and Nero went to buy more groceries. Vergil had sent Patty home. She was currently on one of the many busy roads. The city was packed during this time of day. Cutting threw the park Patty made it to a crosswalk. Suddenly the people seemed to thin, leaving less and less. Patty felt what seemed to be a hand on the middle of her back before she was shoved forwards. She stumbled into the street, stopping in time to see a large truck headed right fore her. She screwed her eyes tightly shut before she felt her feet leave the pavement. With the feeling of flying Patty opened her eyes to see the truck that was going to hit her pass by.

"You should be more careful, Child."

Patty's head shot up at the speaker only to discover he was holding her bridal style.

"Are you alright?" he asked again.

"Y-Yes…" stuttered Patty "But, um… could you put me down? People are staring."

Blinking, the man blushed before setting her on her feet. Looking at the rescuer she could see that he was wearing a solid orange Japanese haori over a full-body black leather outfit. The collar covered his throat and the pants had orange running up the side. His hair was the most startling of all. It was bright orange, about the same color as the haori. It went just past his shoulders. He wore fingerless leather gloves like Dante and black boots that reassembled Vergil's own tan ones.

"There," he said once he was done checking her for injuries. "No injuries, not even a scratch."

Patty nodded numbly, unsure of what to do. Normally she would've just ran but this wasn't a normal situation. He couldn't be dangerous, her pendent wouldn't have allowed him to touch her if he was a demon and he did just save her.

"Please," he began again, "be more careful, Child. It would be a shame if someone at your age was killed in the beginning of their life."

Patty, a little startled by what he said, came out of her stupor. She went to thank him so she could leave but he was nowhere in sight. Looking around for a minute, Patty decided that he was gone and so quickened her pace home. She ran up the driveway before opening the door and quickly shutting it behind her.

* * *

Thanks for reading. Please review!


	2. Kyjed Nefr

Disclamore: I own nothing.

**no much to say but incase your wondering, i haven't really figured out a time line for this. sometime after the fourth game but before the second. I know patty would probily beolder than fifteen but please bear with me and pertend she would be.**

**a couple of things you might want to know:**

**Kyjed- Pronounced: "kukae-jaeeay-de" – meaning: Devil**

**Nefr- Pronounced: "neay-fe-ra"- meaning: King**

**I forget tha language this was. Starts with an R and is not Russian or Romanian.**

_FlashBack_

* * *

Chapter Two: Kyjed Nefr

"How the hell could you do something so stupid like that?" Dante shouted.

Patty flinched. She couldn't help it. Dante was loud and when he was angry, he got even louder. She had told her mom. Morrison, when he found out, had informed Dante. Dante wasn't her guardian or even a parent but he had often assumed the role over the years. He altered between an annoying older brother to the overprotective father depending on the situation at hand. Vergil was silently watching. He did pity Patty, but Dante had every right to be angry. He knew Dante thought of her like a daughter and losing her would destroy him.

Nero had fallen off the couch when Dante had started yelling. He had been asleep and now watched from the floor, a bit disgruntled. None of them were scared of Dante, but it was a good idea to stay out of his way when he was pissed. Trish was leaning on the desk next to him while Lady and Morrison where by the pool table.

"Dante," soothed Trish, "she's fine. You don't need to holler at her anymore."

Dante breathed in two deep breaths before flopping down in his chair. Morrison took center stage before Dante decided he wasn't done yelling.

"All right, I tried tracing the call that Dante received and it came out to a payphone three blocks away. I asked the owner of the store that was near the phone and he said he saw nothing."

Lady grinned. "You think that's strange then hear this. The demons in town are scared. I managed to pull some info out of the lowlife I killed yesterday. Something big is going to happen, and soon. He kept saying something about Kyjed Nefr*."

"Kyjed Nefr?" asked Trish. "Are you sure about that?"

"Yeah, but I've got no clue as to what it means."

"It means Devil King," stated Vergil.

"Then that makes the gossip even more interesting," said Trish. "From what I heard, we've got a couple of badasses in town, top notch devils. I couldn't get names but they're old too. One of the two was rumored to have been around when Sparda rebelled. The other was from the generation after when Sparda sealed the demon world."

"What position did the devil hold?" asked Dante.

"Don't know but Lady's right about one thing. The Demons are waiting for something. I have a feeling these two devils are a part of that, but I don't know what it could be."

"I think it's time we did some old fashion investigation," grinned Dante. "We split up. Trish, Nero, and I will see what we can find on our devils while Lady and Vergil will try to investigate our client and Morrison will try to find out who our corpse was."

"You owe me Dante," said Morrison. "Come on Patty; let's go see what we can find."

Grabbing the keys, Nero and Trish took Dante's car while Vergil and Lady took the huntress' bike. Morrison took his car and Patty hoped into the passenger side while Dante started walking. They each picked a direction and headed out to see what they could find.

* * *

The card bumped slowly down the road. Even with the demons always running around the city still managed to thrive. This meant there were a lot of people, and a lot of people made their job harder. Sure, they could tell the demons from the humans, but the humans only got in the way and sometimes got killed. A lot of people also meant more food for the demons and so they often amassed in cities or large towns. Trish watched one side and Nero the other. They had been looking for several hours and still no devils. Dante, as well as Trish and Nero, knew that it was only by luck that they would find them. The devils were probably hiding, waiting until they were ready to make their move and then, and only then, would they be able to find them.

Trish sighed. "Still nothing."

"This is getting us nowhere."

"I know kid but until they come out we won't find them."

He grunted. "That still doesn't make this any less annoying".

"True."

A strained silence fell upon them as they continued their search."Thinking about something?" Trish asked to break the uncomfortable air.

"Huh?"

"You look like your deep in thought; what's on your mind?"

"The situation; it all seems so odd."

"How so?"

"Well we've got God knows how many demons running around, a mysterious client who vanished, a corpse that no one can identify, and something that Patty said to me. She told me this morning before Dante woke up and got pissy, about the incident with the truck. She said she stopped at the side walk when the crossing light red but it's what she said after that's bothering me."

"What did she say?"

"Well she said she was pushed."

"Pushed?"

"Yeah, like someone placed a hand on her back and shoved her. She also told me that someone saved her. She had told her mother that the truck had missed her, but she told me that it was headed right for her. She shut her eyes and then all of a sudden she felt like she was flying and when she opened then she was across the street being held by some guy. Her brief explanation of him was that he was hot and a lot nicer than Dante."

Trish chuckled. "Sound like something she'd say. Anyway, her savor could he be…?"

"I don't know but all of this happening at the same time can't be coincidence."

Whipping out her phone, Trish stared to dial but a loud roar and screaming people stopped her from completing the call.

* * *

Their client was proving troublesome. They could find nothing. They went to the police station, which Dante had a reputation with, and asked if anyone had gone missing under strange circumstances. Nothing the operator of the payphones could provide gave any leads either. A couple of Lady's contacts had come up with nothing as well.

"It's like this guy doesn't exist," growled Lady.

"He may not have," stated Vergil, "but the fact that he did call us seems to prove otherwise."

"How can all evidence of his call to DMC have been erased? On top of that, the fact that no one has reported a missing woman proves something strange is going on," said Lady.

"Our Devils seemed to have hidden them selves as well," said Vergil. "I've been unable to scene them."

"Great, no devils and no idea about what's going on."

As they turned into a side road, Lady jumped as Vergil grabbed a handle of her bike. Lady fought the way he attempted to pull and the bike swerved, toppling to the ground and knocking off both riders. Vergil rolled and landed in a crouching position. Lady jumped up and glared at him.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" she hissed viciously at him. "Are you trying to get us killed?"

Vergil merely shushed her, making her jaw tick.

"Don't you shush…" she began, but the building exploding by her head caused her to cut herself short and duck.

"Reveal yourself," he ordered in a strong tone.

A voice started to chuckle, its owner hidden in the shadows. "My, aren't we demanding?"

Lady moved cautiously until she was right next to Vergil. He was low to the ground and has his hand on Yamato's hilt, ready to draw at a moment's notice. Lady was armed with her guns, and was also ready to fire at the drop of a hat. The attacks, however, never came. The only evidence of another presence was the constantly shifting shadows around them.

"You failed," stated another voice. This one was far deeper and more masculine than the other.

"You let him get away," came the first one again.

"Our master had faith in the skills of the Sons of Sparda, but it seems that not even you are competent enough to be of use," mocked the second voice.

"Tell your master that next time he should approach us himself," said Vergil. "That is if he is brave enough to face a son of Sparda."

"How dare you!" The ground near their feet exploded. Both Lady and Vergil moved out of the way.

"Cocky aint cha," grinned Lady. "Why don't you come out and fight us!"

"Not now I'm afraid," laughed the deeper voice. "Our Master is willing to give you another chance to redeem yourselves. Kill the Devil born in flame and you may yet live to see another day."

Vergil released Yamato's hilt when he felt the two where gone.

"Who where they?" asked Lady.

"Devils," answered Vergil. "I have no doubt that their Master is one too?" Lady gave him a blank stare, causing him to continue. "They were using us. They or their master was the one who called us at Devil May Cry. Our client was nothing more than another devil who wanted to get us to kill someone for him."

"The Devil born in flame…What the hell does that mean?"

"I honestly don't know."

* * *

"The Devil born in flame?" asked Morrison.

Patty and Morrison were nearing the town library when Lady had called them, asking them to research something. Lady had also told him about her and Vergil's encounter with the two devils.

"I'll see what I can find," said Morrison before hanging up.

Patty frowned in thought. "That makes no sense."

"I'll tell you something for sure little missy, when devils and demons are involved, nothing makes sense."

"True."

They had searched through thousands of books. Patty had searched online too. When all hope seemed lost, Morrison came upon a book about the true legends of the old gods.

"Hey listen to this," he called. While many ancient civilizations had gods, many of the gods are believed to have not, in truth, been holy. The ancient Greeks and Romans were fine examples of this fact. Both cultures praised and worshipped an assortment of gods. Many of the gods were in fact believed to be Devils who posed as human deities. One such God was the God Pluto, or Hades as the Greeks named him. He was believed to be the master of the underworld and commander of flame and darkness. He was also believed to have been born in the very things he commanded'."

"Well I'm guessing the underworld is the demon world and he could command flame," said Patty.

"It says here that The Ancients Romans called him Diabolus flamma natus; which translates as the Devil Born in Flame," he continued. "I think we have our Devil."

* * *

Dante hadn't heard anything form anyone all day. An uneasy feeling had found its way into his gut earlier, but not wanting to abandon his search, he tried to ignore it. They could take care of themselves; that much Dante was sure of, but it still worried him when someone got into trouble and he wasn't there. He had wandered through several different areas of town. He currently was starring at the place where he and Vergil had found the body. He didn't know why, but something compelled him to come back here. Leaving the spot, Dante noticed a child's toy on the far side of the room. As he picked the small green bear up, he couldn't help but chuckle as his mind brought a very old memory to his attention.

"_Give it back!"_

"_Give it to her Dante," said a much younger Vergil turning the page in a book he was getting through. "You shouldn't take things that aren't yours."_

"_Awww… come on guys, I'm only playing," said Dante, but the tear filled eyes of the small girl made him feel guilty. "Here…"_

_She took back the toy and hugged it before hugging Dante. She was two years younger then they were, about six, but that didn't mean she couldn't keep up with them. _

"_Dinner's ready!" shouted Eve._

_The children took off at a run, the girl beating both Dante and Vergil to the house._

"_Wash up," instructed another woman in the kitchen._

"_Yes Aunt Netsuke," said Vergil and Dante together._

_Netsuke smiled at the little girl. "You too dear."_

"_Yes mother," she replied._

_Once everyone was washed up, Eve and Netsuke served the meal. Dante shoved the food down like a hungry lion while Vergil and the girl ate much slower._

"_When will Father be home?" asked the girl._

_Netsuke smiled again, though this one was a bit weaker. "I don't know dear. Soon, I hope."_

Shaking his head, Dante cleared away the memory. He hadn't thought about her in a long time; the little red haired girl who Dante loved like a sister. She had been with him and his brother for as long as he could remember but then she just vanished, her and her parents. Shortly after she disappeared, his and Vergil's mom had moved them. They went to a whole new town and then she died a year later.

"Why did you leave?" wondered Dante out loud.

"Because Dante, we had no choice."

Grabbing Ivory Dante whipped around, aiming the gun behind him. "You…" was all he could stutter out.

* * *

Devil may cry was deserted. After killing the demons, Trish and Nero returned. Patty and Morrison hadn't returned, and Dante, Vergil and Lady weren't answering their cells. Trish was about to go looking when Lady and Vergil showed up, neither looking happy.

"We were attacked," Lady said sourly.

"So were we," said Nero, "Low class demons."

Lady sighed. "Devils on our end."

Trish nodded. "The Demons were most likely under the command of the Devils."

"We gave some info to Morrison and he was going to look into it," stated Vergil.

"And I did," said Morrison as he and Patty entered the building.

"What did you find?" Trish asked.

"I found the identity of our devil," grinned Morrison.

"The Devils said that their master was using us to kill this other devil," explained Lady. "Our client was just another devil trying to get us to take out someone he couldn't."

"Damn devils," Nero cursed.

"Who is it?" Trish asked.

"The Black Devil born in flame," said Morrison. "Apparently he posed as a god around two thousand years ago. He could manipulate flame and darkness which is another name for Hellfire. He has had many names. Angel of Darkness, Master of Fire, but his most well known names are what the Ancient Greek and Roman cultures called him."

"And what would that be?" asked Vergil.

"The Greeks called him Pluto, but the Romans called him Hades."

Trish jumped. "Hades?"

"You know him?" asked Lady.

"No, I know of him," answered Trish "Mundus spoke of him once. He, like Sparda, was one of his Generals, but when Sparda rebelled he sort of disappeared."

"What do you mean 'sort of'?" asked Nero

"Well he apparently vanished and then reappeared. He did this several times. Mundus was never sure if Hades's loyalty was to him or Sparda. But he did say that when Sparda sealed him away he remembered seeing him there, with Sparda," explained Trish.

"Hey, Vergil, do you know anything?" called Morrison. He didn't get an answer. "Vergil…?"

Turning around, Morrison saw the front door swinging open but Vergil was gone. Looking outside, Lady saw no trace of the half-devil anywhere.

"Where did he…?"

* * *

**Please leave me a review, hopefully a nice one. **


	3. When the past comes back to haunt you

I own nothing. there is some mild language.

_flashback_

* * *

Chapter Three: When the past comes back to haunt you

"_I'm sorry."_

"_But you can't do this!" shouted Eve._

"_We have no choice. If they find me, we will all die."_

"_He's right Eve," said Netsuke, "we must go far away from here, and you must get the children to safety."_

"_What about your daughter?" asked Eve._

"_We can protect her."_

"_You're a coward you know that! Sparda ran when they were coming for him too, why not fight?" demanded Eve._

"_You forget Eve; this is Mundus we are talking about. Sparda was unable to defeat him, so what chance do I have?"_

"_But…" began Eve._

"_We are out of time. Netsuke, get Misaki. Once we leave, Eve, get the boys and go as far from here as you can. Whatever you do, do not stop and do not trust anyone."_

"_Goodbye Eve," said Netsuke, "I hope we get to see each other again."_

"Why are you here!" demanded Dante.

"Dante…"

"Oh don't 'Dante' me you son of a bitch!" shouted Dante, "Answer the question!"

The man sighed. "The Devils."

Dante felt himself on the verge of tears. He was so angry and so sad at the same time. This man was responsible for so much. He never did anything wrong, but he could have prevented so much. He could have saved his mother, his brother and so many people that Mundus had wronged.

"Why…" said Dante quietly, then continued louder, "why didn't you ever come back?"

The man held a mournful expression. He looked at Dante before turning away. Dante grabbed him by the shoulder to keep him from leaving.

"Stop, just stop," begged the devil hunter quietly.

"I don't deserve it, Dante. I know that you probably hate me. You have every right to that but I honestly didn't think He would find you."

"He killed mom. I thought he had killed Vergil too," barked Dante, "hell, he almost killed me, twice."

"I've heard," smiled the man. "You also killed him. Something I had begun to think was not possible."

"What do you want with the devils?" asked Dante.

"To kill them, I can't let them achieve their goal."

"Which is what?" asked Dante.

"They are fighting to become king of the Demon world."

* * *

Lady had checked around Devil May Cry and found that her bike was gone.

"Why'd he take off like that?" wondered Nero out loud.

"Yeah, that's something Dante would do, not Vergil," said Patty.

"He knows something," said Trish. "Something we don't."

"I agree," said Morrison. "That would explain why he took off, but what does he know is the question."

"Hey Trish, how strong is this Hades guy?" asked Lady.

"He was the second General of hell. The Generals hold positions according to their power. Sparda was the First General, the one directly under Mundus," explained Trish.

"That strong huh…?"

"We should go find them; Dante and Vergil, they might be the only ones who could take thing guy on in a fight," said Morrison.

With silent agreement they set out to find the missing sons of Sparda. Trish and Lady took Dante's car while Nero was with Morrison and Patty in Morrison's. They had tried to make Patty stay at Devil May Cry but she refused. They didn't split up this time, not with the amount of devils that seemed to be around. Morrison followed Trish some distance away.

* * *

Vergil knew where he was going; of course that coward would hide there. Lady would probably kill him later for taking her motorcycle but right now he needed it. He had to find him, the coward who ran away. He stopped the bike near where he had been the previous day with Dante. Following his senses he slipped into the back. He knew Dante was here; no doubt his brother had, or would soon notice him as well.

"They are fighting to become king of the Demon world."

Vergil stopped outside of the room where the two where. He silently listened.

"Why?" sounded Dante's voice through the cracked door.

"When Mundus died there was a seat of power left open and without the Prince of Darkness to hold it, Devils see it as chance to claim it for themselves."

Growling, Vergil gripped the hilt of his sword. He had honor, but this was one thing that he didn't care if he had to forsake that honor to get his wish. In one swift motion, Vergil drew the blade and swung open the door. Charging through, Vergil held his sword, ready to strike. The blade never made contact with his intended target. Dante had known Vergil was there when he had arrived. When his brother made his move, Dante made his as well. One would have thought he was going to attack the devil that had been in front of him but he wasn't Dante's target. Before Yamato struck, Dante grabbed Vergil's wrist and forced it behind his back. He squeezed hard enough to get Vergil to drop the blade.

"Wait," hissed Dante in his brother's ear. "Just wait a second."

"I've waited long enough," growled Vergil back. "Don't you think twenty-five years in enough?"

"Let him go, Dante. If he wants to kill me then he can. I'm sure I deserve no less. You were right: if I had stayed I may have at least saved you and your mother but I chose what I thought best. You deserve more, you both do, but it's not something I can change."

"You've done some right at least," said Dante. "I do have to thank you though."

"For what?" asked the devil.

"Dante!" shouted Patty as came through the door on the other side of the room with Nero and the others right behind her.

They all stopped as they looked at the situation. Dante still had a hold of Vergil and other man was somewhat wide eyed as he looked at the new arrivals. Patty stared as well. He was here; the man who had saved her.

"What the hell is going on?" demanded Lady.

"I second that question," agreed Nero.

"Well you see… uh… we were… He's…," stuttered Dante. He really didn't want to explain.

Escaping from Dante's hold, Vergil swept the sword off the floor but didn't return it to the sheath.

"How about we return to Devil May Cry and you two will explain," said Morrison. It hadn't been a suggestion either.

* * *

The trip back had been silent and stiff. Vergil was forced into the red sports car by Lady, who was mad that he took her motorcycle. The stranger and Dante were confined to the back of Morrison's car. Nero stared at the back of Vergil's head while Trish couldn't help but fidget uncomfortably next the angry, blue clad devil. Patty shrunk down in her seat next to Nero; she too could feel Vergil's anger.

"All right, first who the hell are you?" demanded Morrison from the driver's seat.

"Kyuusen," answered the man.

"Kyuusen what?"

"Just Kyuusen," shrugged Kyuusen. "Why would my surname be important?"

"Why you…" growled Morrison.

"Enough already!" shouted Dante. "Wait until we get back before you start fighting."

The conversation in the other car wasn't going any better.

"Vergil, what's wrong?" asked Trish, "Why does he have you so worked up?"

Vergil growled at her.

"Dad! She's only trying to help!" said Nero.

"I don't want or need her help. Yours either, Boy," growled Vergil.

Patty had had enough. She practically jumped over the front seat. She was sitting on Vergil's lap, facing him, when she brought her hand back and then whacked it across the side of his face. The defined sound of a slap was heard over the car engine and a red hand print was beginning to form on Vergil's left cheek. His eyes had gone wide. Trish and Nero just stared.

"What the hell is your problem!" shouted Patty. "All we want to do is help! We…" Patty started choking on her words before quite sobs filled the silent air.

* * *

Dante was as wide eyed as Vergil. He had saw Patty jump the seats. He then watched her slap his brother. He could hear her yelling but didn't understand what she had said.

"Did she just…" said Morrison dumbstruck.

"Yeah…"

"And then she…"

"Yeah…"

"She is one brave girl," said Morrison in awe. Kyuusen silently nodded in agreement.

Once the cars stopped Dante Jumped out and ran up to where the others where. Patty was still sobbing. Vergil still looked like he didn't understand what had happened.

"What happened?" asked Morrison.

"Vergil was being an ass," said Trish.

"Patty slapped him," answered Nero.

"Why?" asked Lady.

"Don't know."

Once the group had managed to get themselves inside, Dante sat Patty down in the chair behind his desk before kneeling in front of her.

"Patty…" whispered Dante, "what's wrong?"

The girl struggled to form words over her sobs. "Vergil— he was being mean. We only wanted to find out why— why he was so angry," murmured Patty. "I don't know why but— I know it has something to do with the other guy. But Dante he— he was the one who saved me the other day." She managed to get at least that out before she succumbed to full-out tears once more.

Dante hugged her. He rubbed small circles into her back, something his mom did when he cried, and whispered "I know" into her ear over and over. Patty cried until she fell asleep. Dante carried her to a room upstairs and laid her in one of the beds before closing the door and returning down stairs.

"She all right?" asked Trish.

"Yeah. She'll be better later"

"Now, who are you and why are you here?" demanded Lady.

"Kyuusen," sighed the devil for the hundredth time that day. "I'm here about the devils."

"Why?" asked Trish.

Kyuusen smiled. "Before I get to that, it is polite to give your names as well."

"Stupid old man," muttered Dante. "This is Lady, Trish, Morrison, and the girl is Patty; happy now?"

"Still you show a lack of manners. Really Dante, I know for a fact you were taught better," said Kyuusen.

"This has nothing to do with Dante's manners," growled Vergil. "I believed you were asked a question, now answer it!"

Sighing, Kyuusen moved until he stood in front of the door, facing the street. He put his hand into the sleeves of his haori. "Mundus is dead, this I'm sure you know, but now the devils he had repressed for nearly two thousand years are trying to take the throne he left behind. One such Devil is a being know as Anzu. He was born sometime after the rebellion and had tried by any means to gain power. He has proved to be difficult. He even tricked two devils, Sol and Roma, to service him. Roma is a shadow manipulator while Sol controls plants. They are both stronger then Anzu but show blind loyalty to him.".

"This is great and all but how is it important?" asked Dante.

"Anzu wants the throne left by Mundus. I and a small band of devils refuse to see this happen. They are currently trying to stop him and his servants in hell while I handle him here. I, however, have run into some difficulties," continued Kyuusen. "He brought Roma and Sol with him. He has also hidden and I can't find him."

"You're having trouble with a bunch of second rate devils?" asked Dante. "I don't believe it!"

"We, Lady and I, were attacked by two devils earlier today."

"Roma and Sol, they have already tried to send you and Dante to kill me, but failed and are now are trying to tie up loose ends before Anzu punishes them."

"After you? They tried to send us after the Dem…" began Nero. "Holy shit."

"Are you saying you're Hades?" asked Lady.

"Took them long enough," muttered Dante.

"I'd prefer Kyuusen, if you don't mind."

"You know that's only Hades in Japanese right?" asked Morrison.

"Doesn't matter," said Vergil. "Why have you come to us?"

"For help; I can handle Anzu, Roma and Sol but not together. While Anzu is the weakest of the three, he is the most dangerous. He has forsaken any honor and fights any way to win, stab you in your sleep, attack from behind, anything. Roma is the strongest of the three. He hardly shows himself and prefers to attack with his shadow puppets. Sol is the most deceitful of the three, she will face her opponents herself but mostly will attempt to poison and incapacitate then before killing them," explained Kyuusen.

"All right, we'll do it," said Dante.

"Dante, you cannot possibly expect me to help this devil," said Vergil.

Dante had had quite enough of his brother's stubbornness. He grabbed Vergil by the shoulders and shoved him out the door, roughly pushing him into a wall. "Let it go," he said, glaring.

"No, I refuse," said Vergil. "How have you forgiven him so easily?"

"One, he saved Patty. It was probably this Anzu guy who tried to kill her. Two, he's family. Three, I forgave you and you did something worse them him and four, it wasn't his fault. He left with Netsuke, and their kid to protect us; you, me and Mom. He wasn't the one who killed her," said Dante. "Please Vergil, Mom is gone; there is nothing we can do about that, but she wouldn't want us to hate him. We were close once, us and him; maybe we can be again, a real family."

Letting go of Vergil, Dante walked back inside like nothing had happened. Vergil knew Dante was right, but how could he forgive someone who could have saved his mother?

"All right, here's the plan," said Dante. "We each take a devil. We try to keep them separated. Trish and I will handle this Roma character while Vergil and Lady get the she-devil. The old man and Nero will attempt to locate and kill Anzu. Any question so far?"

A chorus of declines sounded at his question, save for one voice."Are you sure sending him with me is a good idea?" asked Kyuusen. "While I don't doubt his strength, I have no doubt that Anzu will attempt to target him."

"The kid can handle himself," assured Dante.

"Very well then," said Kyuusen. "I believe the she-Devil has hidden herself around the eastern part of the forest on the outskirts of the city. Roma is north, near the abandoned part of downtown. I have some idea where Anzu might be but I'm not absolutely sure."

* * *

Dante knew the devil was ahead of him. Trish was coming from the other side and they were going to catch him in a cross fire. The shadows above him flew off the ceiling towards him. Whipping out Ebony and Ivory, Dante fired a valley of bullets at the shadows. The shadows broke apart but more came to replace them.

"Come on, you're going to have to do better than that!"

Returning the twin guns to their holsters, Dante grabbed Rebellion and destroyed the shadows that where appearing behind him. Trish had heard the sounds of gunfire. Shadows had sprung up from the flood and ceiling. When the demon blade Alastair had proven useless, she pulled her own twin guns, Luce and Ombra, from their holster and filled the hall with gunfire. Pouring her electricity into the guns, the shadows began to run out and disperse.

* * *

Vergil and Lady had found the she-devil rather quickly. Her plants formed a protective barrier around her. Charging from the right, Lady fired bullet after bullet at the devil. Vergil's attack came from the left. They were hoping that she wouldn't be able to stop both attacks at the same time. The soil under Lady's feet broke apart and a vine comes up, grabbing her, causing her to lose her grip on Kalina Ann. Avoiding another vine, Vergil was struck in the back by one that he hadn't seen. He was knocked across the room. Sol brought Lady up until she was eye level with the she-devil.

"You sure are brave humans. Even I can't help but be impressed, but how does it feel to know your efforts are all in vain?" taunted Sol.

"Vain? You so sure about that?" Lady shot back.

Sol turned in time to feel the blade slice through her neck but was unable to stop it. With the she-devil dead, the plants shriveled and died. The one holding Lady dropped her and she fell to the ground. Lady glared at Vergil who shrugged.

A ring sounded from Vergil's coat pocket and he pulled it out, flipping the screen open. "What?"

"Yo kids, how'd it go?"

"The she-devil is dead. All that remains is their Master," answered Vergil.

"Roma the Shadow Devil is dead as well," said Trish.

"Time to find Nero and the old man then," Dante said, a bit more faintly, indicating he wasn't far away from the receiver. "They could probably use the help."Vergil nodded. "Lock on their location and head out."

* * *

Nero was sure he was around here somewhere. He and Kyuusen had split up when they arrived. Nero never noticed the shadowed form coming up behind him until he felt claws dig into his back. Jumping, Nero came face to face with Kyuusen.

* * *

Dun Dun dun...

Please leave me a review.


	4. Chackmate and Epulouge

This is both chapters 4 and 5. i didn't see a reason for chapter five to be on a different page since its so short.

* * *

Chapter 4: Checkmate

Nero dodged the attack. This guy was supposed to be on their side so why was he attacking him? Nero grabbed his sword and slammed his fist into the devil's jaw. Kyuusen flew backwards into the far wall.

"What the hell are you doing?" demanded Nero.

A twisted grin appeared on the man and he charged again. The sword came down at an angle, which made it easy to dodge, but a second one came out of nowhere and swung up, leaving a thin scratch on Nero's cheek. With a growl, Nero grabbed his sword, Red Queen, and brought it down on Kyuusen from above. When Kyuusen sidestepped, Nero pulled Blue Rose and successfully shot the man in the shoulder. Stumbling backward, Kyuusen looked as he was about to charge but then quickly turned and ran.

"What the… come back here, bastard!" shouted Nero.

Nero found him running down a corridor. He aimed and fired, hitting the man in the leg but he didn't slow down. Preparing to fire again, Nero was surprised when the devil began burning in mid step. The flame began licking at his ankles and quickly engulfed him completely. An inhuman shriek followed and the flames glow a deathly black.

"I warned you about his trickery." Nero jumped. Spinning around he found Kyuusen standing behind him.

"How the… what the hell is going on?"

"Among Anzu's abilities is one that allows him to create phantoms. They are not deadly in any way, but they can prove useful in distracting his prey," explained Kyuusen.

Nero felt his cheek and realized the bleeding scratch was gone, as if it had never been there in the first place.

"Where is he?" asked Nero. "This guy needs to die."

"This way."

* * *

"How'd it go?" asked Morrison.

Dante grinned. "Two dead Devils.".

"I'm surprised you took the job in the first place," said Lady. "You know we're not getting paid, right?"

Dante cursed. "I knew I was forgetting something!"

"Dante, you're so mean," said Patty. "How could you want money from your friend when he needed help!"

"Friend? He's not my friend."

"He's not? Then why did you agree to help him?" asked Trish.

"Well you see… it's like this… he's…ah…" began Dante, not sure how to answer her.

"He's our Uncle," finished Vergil.

"Your Uncle…?"

"If he's your Uncle, then wouldn't that make him…" began Trish.

"Sparda's brother," finished Lady.

* * *

Finding the tricky Devil was easier than it should have been. He was definitely weak, but his closest relative had to be a cockroach. He just wouldn't die! Kyuusen blocked every strike but could land none of his own, his long twin katanas swinging in a dance of silver and black flames. Nero wasn't having much luck either. When Red Queen failed he would switch to Blue Rose. Anzu wasn't a small devil either. He was half the size of the building they now stood on. He looked a lot like a dragon.

"Give up now worms, you have no chance of winning," hissed the devil.

"Where would the fun in that be?" grinned Nero.

"Fool!"

"Yep, that's me!" cried Nero before shooting the devil several times in the chest.

Howls of pain ripped across the sky. A clapped hand swept across the roof, throwing Nero back to the edge of the building, but he kept up his taunting. The hand grabbed the boy and he was lifted into the air. Nero uttered a sound of pain as the grip tightened around him.

"You know… it's really hard… to breathe…when you do that," huffed Nero.

Anzu smirked. "A pathetic being like you has no hope in killing me. Give up now and you may live to serve me."

"Give up, Anzu? Not likely," said Kyuusen who appeared above the large beast. "I am the Lord of Shadows and Flames, far stronger than you will ever be."

The swords swept down, cutting off the arm that held Nero. Nero grabbed Red Queen and jumped up, cutting off the other.

"No... Please…spare me!" begged Anzu.

"I, Hades, clam the right of succession. Upon the death of the Devil, Anzu, I shall become the Tenth King of Hell."

"No… A traitor has no night to the throne!" hissed Anzu, charging.

In a mighty show of flames, Anzu was consumed. His inhuman shrikes filled the night air.

"Well, he wasn't so tough," said Nero before he passed out.

"Not so tough, huh…" chuckled Kyuusen. He picked up Nero and slung the kid over his shoulder before making his way back to Devil May Cry.

* * *

"They're late," said Patty.

"Patience kid, the old man has a habit of being late," said Dante from behind his magazine.

"I'm hurt Dante. I am never late, nor early. I arrive exactly when I plan to."

Dante jumped. Vergil just shrugged the sudden arrival of the devil off, but looked up when a loud thud sounded and Nero groaned, having been dropped.

"That hurt!" growled Nero.

"The devil?" asked Trish who helped Nero off the floor and over to the couch.

"Dead," shrugged Kyuusen. "All talk; no action."

"What do you plan on doing now?" asked Lady.

"Return to the demon world; with Anzu dead there is no one left to oppose me on the matter of the throne. The devils that have taken the place of the former Generals will have already taken care of his second force."

"Hang on a sec," called Dante to his departing Uncle.

"Y—" began Kyuusen only to have Dante punch him in the face, knocking him back through the closed doors and onto the pavement.

Vergil's face didn't change, but everyone else grew wide eyed and shocked.

"I swear to God if you don't come back this time, or at least pay us a visit, I will personally hunt you down and kill you," threatened Dante with a grin.

Kyuusen stared at Dante before chuckling, "Of course I will Dante, what kind of Uncle would I be if I didn't visit my nephews?"

* * *

Chapter 5: Epilogue

Five months had passed since the death of Anzu. Dante had been surprised when a check had arrived two days later after Kyuusen left. The check was in an envelope with two others, each read eight thousand. Dante had discovered Lady and Trish had been sent one as well when they came to collect some debt money. Nero had suffered crushed ribs but healed quickly thanks to his demon blood. He and Dante were currently on a mission in the next town, exterminating demon nest, and would be back sometime next week. Vergil and Trish were left as the 'Devil hunters on call'. Trish was reading one of Patty's fashion magazines as she sat at the desk. Patty was once again mopping the floor that Dante never cleaned. Vergil lay on the couch with his eyes closed, listening to the un-normal quietness of the shop.

"Really, Dante has no manners."

Trish jumped. She liked the Devil enough but it would seem Kyuusen hadn't abandoned his ability to sneak up on people. Patty sat the mop down and greeted Kyuusen with a hug. She had really grown to like him since she had met him. He nodded to Trish once Patty had let him go. Vergil cracked one eye open ad Kyuusen sat on the coffee table next to him but soon closed it.

"I have a General who has proven useless," stated Kyuusen.

"More killing demon for you?" asked Trish.

"No. This job is for Vergil alone," smiled Kyuusen and Trish got the idea of what his plan was.

"And?" questioned Vergil.

"I've heard about the name you made for yourself under the last king, but that wasn't your name, was it Nelo Angelo?"

Vergil glared at the devil next to him. Trish knew that Vergil didn't like it when the whole Mallet Island incident was brought up. It often reminded him of how weak he was compared to Sparda and his brother. Trish knew Vergil wasn't as weak as he claimed, but the man was so convinced and he hated his own weakness.

"I also know you believe yourself weak, but that is not so. Power doesn't always make you strong just as the lack of it doesn't make you weak."

"What do you want?" demanded Vergil, not liking where this conversation was going.

"A simple proposition; you want power and strength, and I want my General to, let's just say, disappear."

Vergil looked at his Uncle considering his works before asking, "Which one?"

Kyuusen grinned before showing a one with his hand. Vergil stood from the couch and walked out the door. Kyuusen waved and followed his blue clad nephew.

"Where are they going?" asked Patty.

"To kill the First General of hell; when a General is defeated by another in a duel then the victor can claim the right to take that Generals place. Hell has Thirteen Generals and each General has a Commander," explained Trish.

"So Vergil will become the first General?"

"Let's hope."

"Why?" Patty asked confused.

"Losing the Duel means Death."

Patty and Trish watched as the two vanished into some form of portal to the Demon world.

* * *

All done. Please let me know what you think of this story. I also send out a much needed thank you to LuciferDragon fro beta reading this so thank you very much.

I have a sqeual in the works that will be a DMC and ***** crossover. Sorry can't tell you you'll have to wait and see.


End file.
